The Final Countdown (song)
| recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = |hard rock }} | length = |4:03 }} | label = Epic | writer = Joey Tempest | producer = Kevin Elson | prev_title = Rock the Night | prev_year = 1985 | next_title = Love Chaser | next_year = 1986 | misc = }} }} "The Final Countdown" is a song by Swedish rock band Europe, released in 1986. Written by Joey Tempest, it was based on a keyboard riff he made in the early 1980s, with lyrics inspired by David Bowie's "Space Oddity". Originally made to just be a concert opener, it is the first single from the band's third studio album, also named The Final Countdown. The song reached number one in 25 countries, including the United Kingdom, and was certified gold in that country in 1986. In the United States, the song peaked at number 8 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number 18 on the ''Billboard'' Album Rock Tracks chart. A music video by Nick Morris was made to promote the single that features footage from the band's two concerts at the Solnahallen in Solna, as well as extra footage of the sound checks at those concerts. Origin and recording The song was based on a keyboard riff which Joey Tempest had written, as early as 1981 or 1982, on a Korg Polysix keyboard which he had borrowed from keyboardist Mic Michaeli. In 1985, bassist John Levén suggested that Tempest should write a song based on that riff. Tempest recorded a demo version of the song and played it for the other band members. At first, the members expressed mixed reactions to it, including guitarist John Norum who was put off by the synth intro but said that he was glad they didn't listen to him. Tempest described their uncertainty: "Some of the guys in the band thought it was too different for a rock band. But in the end I fought hard to make sure it got used." The song's lyrics were inspired by David Bowie's song "Space Oddity". The sound of the keyboard riff used in the recording was achieved by using a Yamaha TX-816 rack unit and a Roland JX-8P synthesizer, as described by Michaeli: "I made a brassy sound from the JX-8P and used a factory sound from the Yamaha, and just layered them together." When it was time to choose the first single from the album The Final Countdown, Tempest suggested the song "The Final Countdown". The band had not originally planned to release the song as a single, and some members wanted "Rock the Night" to be the first single. "The Final Countdown" was written to be an opening song for concerts, and they never thought it would be a hit. When their record company Epic Records suggested, however, that it should be the first single, the band decided to release it. As Tempest stated: It's always a nice feeling. Sometimes you hear it on the streets or someone has it on their mobile phone or something… it's a nice feeling! Actually, I did an interview about a year ago with a newspaper from America and they talked about how much it's been used in sports in America… which I didn't know so much about. Apparently it has been used a lot and it was nice to hear. The ironic thing, though, is that the song was actually written for the fans. It was over six minutes long and was never meant to be a hit or anything like that. It was meant to be an opening for the 'live' show. We were putting out our third album and we wanted a really 'grand' opening for the show. So, I had that 'riff' tucked away in a drawer since my college years and I took it out, found a tempo for it, wrote lyrics, and it turned out to be a great opening for that album and for the show, as well. Nowadays, we don't rehearse it, but when we play it live, it is still just so amazing! It does communicate so well with the audience and we really love playing it. In 2009, Tempest told the BBC's Liam Allen, "I can trace bands like UFO in it, sort of a galloping theme like Iron Maiden had on The Number of the Beast album on quite a few songs. I wanted to make a combination of guitars and keyboards. That was a statement on that and it sort of worked out nicely." Release and reception "The Final Countdown" became an instant success on the charts worldwide upon its release, reaching number one in 25 countries (including the UK, where it spent two weeks at the top and is Europe's only Top 10 hit to date), and is commonly regarded as the band's most popular and recognizable song. The single reached number 8 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, and is the most successful song from the album on the Album Rock Tracks chart, peaking at number 18 (and charting for 20 weeks). The song is also the band's highest charting single in Australia and Canada, peaking at number 2 and number 5 respectively. Music video from the music video for "The Final Countdown"]] The music video, directed by Nick Morris, contains footage from two concerts the band did at Solnahallen in Solna, Sweden on 26 and 27 May 1986, as well as some extra footage filmed at the sound checks for those concerts. Live performances The song has been a regular in Europe concerts ever since its live debut on the premiere of their Final Countdown Tour in April 1986. One of the most memorable performances of the song took place in Stockholm, Sweden on 31 December 1999, as part of the Millennium celebrations, as it was the first, and to date only, Europe performance with both of the band's lead guitarists, the original guitarist John Norum and his replacement, Kee Marcello. . RATHOLE.com. . RATHOLE.com. Personnel *Joey Tempest – lead vocals *John Norum – guitar, backing vocals *John Levén – bass guitar *Mic Michaeli – keyboards, backing vocals *Ian Haugland – drums, backing vocals Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales |recent=false}} "The Final Countdown 2000" | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 3:47 | label = Epic | writer = Joey Tempest | producer = | prev_title = Sweet Love Child | prev_year = 1993 | next_title = Got to Have Faith | next_year = 2004 }} In 1999, the dance remix "The Final Countdown 2000" was released. It was produced by Brian Rawling, who had previously had success with "Believe" by Cher. The band's reaction to the remix was less than enthusiastic. "That remix was a disaster," drummer Ian Haugland said, "I wouldn't pass water on it if it was on fire!" In a 2013 interview with The National, Joey Tempest commented on the remix, saying, "The band were not happy with it. We were trying to get some other people to do the remix and it just didn’t pan out so it ended up becoming a last-minute thing." Chart positions Legacy The song is a favorite at sporting events, often being played to rally crowds. It has also become a staple of high school and college pep bands for the same purpose. On 2 October 1990 just a few hours before the German reunification, the English segment of international radio broadcaster of former East Germany RBI, played the intro of the song while the female radio announcer says: "Our broadcast came to you from Radio Berlin International, the voice of the disappearing German Democratic Republic". Blender listed it as the 27th worst song ever, . Blender. 4 January 2009. and both VH1 and Blender included it at 16 on the list of the "Most Awesomely Bad Songs...Ever". However, VH1 later ranked it at number 66 on their list of the best hard rock songs of all time. The song and band Europe appeared in a 2015 USA television commercial for GEICO insurance, playing in a lunchroom as a microwave oven's timer is counting down toward zero seconds, saying if you're Europe, "you love a final countdown: it's what you do." Cover versions A performance of the song by a band named Deep Sunshine was captured on video and later became a variation of a Rickroll on Fark.com, receiving over 5 million views on YouTube. * * The video has been labeled the "worst cover ever", its success stemming from its lack of artistic value. Slovenian avant-garde music group Laibach released a cover in 1994 on their NATO album. "The Final Countdown" is a particular favourite of guitarist Ritchie Blackmore, who incorporated elements of it into "Gone with the Wind", his 1999 reimagining of Lev Knipper's "Polyushko-polye". Swedish metal band Sabaton has "The Final Countdown" playing to the crowd just before they enter the stage at their concerts. See also *List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1986 *List of European number-one hits of 1986 *List of number-one hits of 1986 (Germany) *List of number-one hits of 1986 (Italy) *List of number-one singles and albums in Sweden *List of number-one singles of 1986 (Ireland) *List of number-one singles of 1986 (France) *List of number-one singles of 1987 (Spain) *List of number-one singles of the 1980s (Switzerland) *List of UK Singles Chart number ones of the 1980s References External links * Category:1986 singles Category:1986 songs Category:1999 singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Single Top 100 number-one singles Category:Epic Records singles Category:Europe (band) songs Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:SNEP Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Number-one singles in South Africa Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Song recordings produced by Brian Rawling Category:Songs written by Joey Tempest Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles